Slaying Runs in the Family
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: (AU: Female Doom Slayer) They should have seen it coming, they really should have, the puzzle pieces were right in front of them, yelling at them to be placed in the right positions. The similarities were just too uncanny; they're both one tracked minded, they're the bane of what they kill and the both share the same last name! How did anyone not notice it?
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Awaited Visit**

* * *

Hell's Bane

When you hear such words what comes in front of your mind? A Holy Knight that held a legendary sword that cuts through demons like butter? How about a very powerful figure who's gaze alone kills forces of Satan?

While these images are rather pleasant to the eye there are only a few who truly know who Hell's Bane is. Garbed in green armor forged by the Betrayer in the deepest pits of Hell, made specifically for only one individual that all demons came to know and fear.

The Doom Slayer

And right now she's trotting down Hell as if it's a walk in the park, she didn't know how long she had been in Hell but one thing's sure. It was very long, for you see Hell, while still affected by Father Time runs differently; Demons use special portals to go to different worlds and these portals allows them to stick to Hell time while being in a different world where time runs differently. For example; if a demon invasion were to happen in a world where time runs faster than Hell's time, Demons wouldn't be affected by said world's timeline and would still age normally unlike normal creatures who age faster when they travel to a world who's time runs faster or slower than their world.

This wacky explanation of science also applies to the Doom Slayer for she has noticed that despite going to other worlds she didn't age a single year, the cause of this must most likely be because of the amount of Argent energy she had consumed during her entire time in Hell, nothing much happened in Hell at this point in time with their recent defeat in planet Mars and the massive loss of Argent energy that she 'borrowed' from the wraiths using the Crucible which was then stolen by Samuel Hayden. Don't get her wrong, she's still pissed that the pile of junk dares to double cross her and she guaranteed that she would pay him back in full when they meet again.

But right now anger is not what she needed; at the moment Demons are still planning for another attack which was a great moment for the Doom Slayer to have a quick vacation.

"I think I'll visit him today," she thought out loud.

She turned around to see demons as far as the eye could see, from the insignificant like the Possessed to the Cacodemons to the strongest of the Hell army; The Baron of Hell. From a distance she could see another Cyber Demon along with a Spider Mastermind roaring at her.

"I thought already killed you guys… oh well," she shrugged.

Pulling out her Super Shotgun, she replaced the spent casings then placed new ones, with a flick of her wrist the barrels clicked back into place. Her face shifted from a smile to dead serious.

"I have a visit to go to and I don't want to be late,"

Both Cyber Demon and Spider Mastermind roared and screeched respectively as Hell's remaining army charged at Hell's Bane.

* * *

The city was bustling as always, vendors sold cheap goods on their stalls whether it be earrings or street food, a group of five adventurers, a high elf, a dwarf, a lizardman, a priestess and of course a normal human walked down the street with the Adventurer's Guild as their destination.

"That cave had more goblins than we expected!" said the 2,000 year old elf.

"But look at the bright side that's less goblins to worry about am I right?" said the reptile of their group.

"Yes, less goblins, better," Goblin Slayer said ever so stoically.

High Elf Archer glared at their party leader, "You didn't make it anymore easier, I mean seriously what made you think that powder in a closed room was a good idea!"

The Goblin Slayer didn't even give High Elf Archer a look before giving an answer, "I promised not to use, fire, explosions and even water,"

High Elf Archer gave an exasperated sigh as she raised her arms to feint defeat. The whole party knew that they had to be careful when making a promise with Goblin Slayer as it's a double edge sword. Nevertheless they finished the job and they were going to get paid.

"Don't worry, even if that explosion did hit you, you would have survived if that anvil of a chest you have has anything to say about it!" Dwarf Shaman said before eliciting a hearty laugh.

"That's a lot coming from a bearded, midget fat ass!" the elf retorted.

This useless banter continued as the Lizardman simply walked behind them and gave a tired sigh; after all using **[Partial Dragon]** to lift up a heavy mirror did tire him, meanwhile the young Priestess gave a smile. The group of adventurers reached their destination, Goblin Slayer opened the double doors that lead to the Adventurer's Guild.

When they entered the first thing that he did was walk up to Guild Girl and handed the paper with the bounty on goblins.

"Congratulations on completing this quest Sir Goblin Slayer!" Guild Girl said with a smile.

"Are there anymore quests regarding goblins?"

"Fortunately, that's all the quests regarding goblins; now excuse me while I give you the reward," the Guild Girl disappeared under the counter in order to grab the bounty.

Goblin Slayer was about to give a nod when a hand started to tap his armor, he turned around to see the Priestess giving her a look of confusion.

"Is there something you need?"

"Have you noticed that the entire guild is rather quiet?" said the Priestess.

Goblin Slayer looked around and true to her words it was quiet. In fact it was not only quiet but it was also tense, and for some reason it was a type of tension he was used to though the familiarity was lost on him.

"Here's the bounty, 275 copper coins and 1 silver coin,"

Goblin Slayer redirected his attention to the Guild Girl, he grabbed the bag of coins and was about to make his way towards the door when all of a sudden the Guild Girl stopped him midway. Hearing her voice he turned around.

"Is it goblins?"

"W-well it's not goblins per say," Goblin Slayer began to leave.

"W-wait, Sir Goblin Slayer please hear me out first,"

Goblin Slayer stopped and turned around; the Guild Girl gave a sigh of relief, "Apparently there's someone who's looking for you,"

"Do they have a request about goblins?" he asked.

Getting irritated with his goblin related questions she decided to get to the point lest he leaves without hearing her out, "Unfortunately no, although the person told me to tell you this: "I'm back and I hope you miss me!""

"What kind of cryptic message is that?" High Elf Archer asked.

"Probably a long lost lover?" Dwarf Shaman answered.

"Orcbolg, having a lover, don't make me laugh!" High Elf Archer said laughing out echoing through the tense silent guild, also to hide that tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"I-I don't think you he has any lovers, isn't that right Sir Goblin Slayer?" Priestess asked slightly worried about his answer, after all they did share a bed… alone.

"Do you remember having any lovers Sir Goblin Slayer?" Guild Girl asked although there was a tinge of cold in her voice.

Instead of the normal robotic answer that they always hear come out from his mouth, something else came out, something that put every single adventurer in the guild tense up.

"No… she's back,"

Every single head turned to face the Goblin Slayer, gone was the stoic posture that he always held instead it was not replaced with him shaking in fear. This was new to both veterans and newbies of the guild, who could 'she' be that made even the robotic Goblin Slayer tremble in fear. The deafening silence continued on with not a single sign that anyone's going to break it.

Aside from Goblin Slayer's armor rattling there was another noise that made itself known, footsteps on wood, and judging by the sound any adventurer would have suspected the wearer to be heavy but if one were to ask Goblin Slayer who owns those footsteps he would never have given an answer… no he would have _ran_ _away._

Not even a blink the Goblin Slayer did just that, with a sudden burst in his feet he ran towards the doors ignoring the voices of her party members. He was arms reach from the door know when all of a sudden a bright flash of blue hit the doorknob melting it preventing him from using it.

"Now why would you run away from me?" a voice that belonged to a female said.

Goblin Slayer froze up and turned around to face the owner of the voice almost like a rusty machine, at the same time all the heads of each adventurer turned to see someone unusual. Unlike normal armor that can be bought in the armory the adventurer they're looking at wore the most out of this world armor; the helmet didn't end with a horn or at least a ponytail instead it was a smooth curve that enveloped the whole head and the front didn't have the standard metal bars that made up the visor instead it was replaced with tinted glass that made it hard for anyone to see the owner's face, on the forehead of the helmet was a weird red mark. Anyone would have dismissed the mark to be normal paint but Goblin Slayer knew there was more to it than just a simple mark.

The shoulder pads were uneven with one ended with a curve while the other ended with a tip but both pads, the breastplate had three lines on the right pec while a red glowing dot on the left side of the pec. Both arms were encompassed with some type of cloth that had black and dark yellow lines while the entire thing was covered by the same type of armor that the shoulder pads and breast plate have, the same could be said about the legs. The armor that the figure wore, despite it being weird it was imposing, it was basically telling everyone in the group "Don't mess with me".

The figure walked down the stairs that led to the second floor and approached the Goblin Slayer. The Goblin Slayer slowly backed up but soon found out that he couldn't anymore since he was cornered, Goblin Slayer prepared himself for anything coming, what he didn't expect was a piece of paper to show up to his face.

He gave the paper a look and gave a sigh of resignation; of course she would pick this mission couldn't she have picked anything else?

-LINE BREAK-

 **DEMON SLAYING**

 **A DEMON LORD HAS BEEN REVIVED IN THE OUT SKIRTS OF AMMORRHA SHOULD THE DEMON LORD BE KILLED THE REWARD WOULD BE 10 GOLD COINS GIVEN BY THE LORD OF THE TOWN**

-LINE BREAK-

"Let's do this mission together, get some bonding for once," the armored figure said.

"Eh?" everyone in the guild said at once.

"What do you say?" said the armored person inching closer to the Goblin Slayer.

"Erk…"

The figure was then pulled back by the High Elf Archer who then placed herself in front of the Goblin Slayer, "W-w-wait time out! You can't just drag Orcbolg away from us!"

After that she then redirected her attention to the Goblin Slayer, "And you what does she mean by 'bonding'?"

All heads turned to the Goblin Slayer waiting for an answer; he gave a tired sigh which surprised every adventurer as they rarely if ever hear him sigh. He walked towards the armored figure and began to speak more words than what he speaks on a usual basis.

"Meet, Doom Slayer, Doom Slayer meet adventurers,"

"Yo!" Doom Slayer said raising a hand.

"Okay, now that we know her name what is she to you!?" Spearman said as he stood up from his seat with his curiosity already bursting out.

Doom Slayer looked at Goblin Slayer expectantly, despite not seeing her face he knew that she was waiting on him to introduce her to them. His posture didn't ease any adventurer at all, it was like he was insecure, and it was like he's not the Goblin Slayer they know and that set most of them on edge.

"S-s-she's…"

He stuttered… Goblin Slayer just stuttered, this might be more serious that they all thought.

"She's my big sister…"

Silence

Doom Slayer removed her helmet, short chestnut hair that reached down to her chin fell from her face, sharp black eyes locked with every single adventurer and a smile so bright they almost mistook her to be pure maiden. All in all she was every man's wet dream.

"That's me!" she said while bringing up a peace sign.

'WHAT!?"

* * *

 **I don't know why I made this… I was bored and I had just finished reading Goblin Slayer manga so I thought why not? Now for those of you who are confused allow me to explain.**

 **The Doom Slayer in this story is indeed a woman. That alone should tell you this is an alternate universe, the Doom Slayer is rather energetic and cheerful while still retaining her brutality oh and also is relatives with Goblin Slayer, you can guess why… *cough* same last names *cough***

 **Anyways I hope you liked this one shot… I might make it into a series… I don't know you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Slaying 1.1**

* * *

 _ **10 years ago…**_

" _When I grow up I'm going become a stronger adventurer than you!" a young boy said._

 _A beautiful woman with curves that matches her tied her long chestnut hair in a bun, she sat on a bed with an opened window overlooking the farm that the entire village owns, and she turned and gave a look at the young boy. "Is that so?"_

 _The young boy nodded intensely making the woman stifle a giggle, when she was done she stood up from the bed and took the paladin armor that was on an armor stand, it was one of the best armor that the church could offer, for every gold cross that was on each piece was enchanted with resistance spells, in other words, wearing the armor makes you literally invincible. Once she fitted the last gauntlet she went outside her room and to the shack that was just behind their house, with the young boy in tow._

 _She opened the doors to see two of the most important equipment that any paladin would need; a weapon and their shield. While some paladins prefer to use long swords she had a personal favorite with maces, her mace for instance was custom made, not only was it made to inflict blunt force damage but the edges were sharpened and a sharp tip was at each side to pierce though any armor. Her shield, while of a simple kite design was nothing to laugh at as the front had a cross with pointed tips from each end of the cross._

 _When she finally grabbed her equipment she left the shed and walked towards the outskirts of town, there on a lonely hill was a woman whose blue eyes locked with her smiled._

" _Are you ready Head Paladin?"_

 _Head Paladin nodded her head, "Shall we get moving Sword Maiden?"_

 _The duo was about to leave were it not for the voice of one young boy._

" _Y-y-you're coming back right?"_

 _She looked behind her to see the young boy tears and mucus flowing down his face, Head Paladin smiled and approached the young boy, she kneeled down so that she was eye level with him then placed her hand on his head._

" _You can count on it… this Demon Lord doesn't stand a chance against your big sister!"_

 _The young boy gave a nod then lunged at her to give her a tight hug, Head Paladin did the same, when they both let go the Head Paladin gave him one last look._

" _I'll be back sooner than you think,"_

 _The young boy snorted then spoke, "P-p-promise?"_

" _Promise,"_

 _Head Paladin stood up and left with Sword Maiden while the young boy stood alone in the tree waving his hand until he could no longer see them._

* * *

The grandfather clock in the room ticked ever so loudly at the quiet room, the six members in the room along with several newbie and veteran adventurers who were outside said room placed their ears on the door hoping to listen in on the conversation.

After all who wouldn't? Goblin Slayer, the robotic, always stoic, one track minded, Goblin Slayer had a big sister, and to top it off she was a beauty! If she were to remove that weird armor she wore, guys almost instantly knew that she also had a perfect body to boot. That guy more specifically was Spearman, it was true that Guild Girl was beautiful; Looking at Doom Slayer would make it a poor comparison as the beauty level gap was just way too big. His mind slowly took a train ticket to "Doom Slayer village" it was a nice village, and its population is a hundred Doom Slayers. Yes he could see it now, the beautiful face that would only belong to him, the number of picnics they would have under a tree, the sensation of getting mushed in between those bre-

A staff collided with the back of his head, he turned around to glare at Witch who was whistling a tune while looking elsewhere but him.

"What was that for!?"

"…Nothing… you had… a perverted face… I had to…"

"What she said," Apprentice Cleric said to Rookie Warrior while he nursed the bump on his head.

Meanwhile inside the room High Elf Archer's ears twitched in annoyance at what she's seeing right now, just opposite of their couch sat Goblin Slayer with Doom Slayer's arms wrapped around him. It was mind wracking, the Goblin Slayer they know would have immediately told anyone trying to get close to him to back off… despite the fact that no one _would_ want to be around him, after all the only group that could tolerate him was them, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that Doom Slayer is too close for comfort in High Elf Archer's opinion.

Priestess on the other hand sat uncomfortably next to Goblin Slayer with her hands on her lap, while it's true that his big sister Is drop dead gorgeous, it made her feel more insecure about herself… is this why he never so much as bat an eye lid during that time they slept together on a bed, is he so used to beautiful women because of his big sister?

"Say little brother; do you have a girlfriend already?" Doom Slayer asked as she looked at him.

"Erk…"

" _Do you have a girlfriend!?"_ wondered the two females in his party.

"No, and I don't plan to get one yet… until all the goblins have been eradicated,"

"Hmm… why can't you take one right now?"

Female heads snapped towards the Goblin Slayer, even Guild Girl's head snapped as she heard the question, after all they were just a floor above them and the wooden floors were never good at masking sounds, meanwhile a few kilometers Cow Girl just stopped whatever she was doing and snapped her head towards the direction of the city, she wondered why she did it, although she had this feeling that she wanted to know something so badly.

…

…

…

"WELL? ARE GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!" yelled the elf.

Lizardman and Dwarf Shaman even had to agree on this one, while not the most sociable, Goblin Slayer should have given them an answer; this is the first time that he didn't respond to anything. Is he even the same person? Doom Slayer gave him a look before giving a resigned sigh.

"Well, at least you have me!" Goblin Slayer said with a smile.

"That is forbidden!" yelled High Elf Archer.

Doom Slayer continued completely ignoring the elf, "Anyways I'm not here to talk about your love life, I'm here because I want both of us to bond!"

Doom Slayer pressed her generous chest on his arm, even with the hell-forged armor, Goblin Slayer could feel the mounds, and it was not helping his libido! High Elf Archer felt like a lightning struck her chest or rather, would have struck her chest, were it not an anvil, instead the lightning just bounced off. Meanwhile the Priestess had never been so uncomfortable in her entire life as she shuffled in her seat.

"So how about it… let's both go Demon Slaying, in fact bring your friends along!"

High Elf Archer smirked, "Ha! I don't know how long you've been gone but it's clear that both of you haven't met that much!"

Doom Slayer looked at High Elf Archer, "What do you mean?"

"Orcbolg has a reputation of taking only goblin related quests, anything other than that he immediately reje-"

"Okay, let's do a Demon Slaying,"

The door of room couldn't take the pressure from the number of ears resting on one side ; the hinges broke and the entire thing crashed followed by other adventurers piling up just on the entrance, at the same time the papers that Guild Girl was fixing slipped from her hands scattering from the ground, her partner didn't even acknowledge to fix as she too was stumped at what they overheard.

Meanwhile Cow Girl suddenly dropped her rake and her face had a look of utter shock, she shook her head.

" _Maybe it's time to take a break,"_ She thought.

Back in the guild, Goblin Slayer stood up and was about to leave the room with Doom Slayer still clutched around his arm. The first one to shake off their stupor was High Elf Archer, she stood up from her seat and half asked and half shouted.

"W-w-what's with the sudden change Orcbolg, I-I-I thought you only take goblin related quests!"

Goblin Slayer turned to face High Elf Archer; everyone swore they heard creaking sounds that only came from rusty Dwarf auto-machines. While it was not obvious to newbies, veterans could notice that the Goblin Slayer looked even more lifeless than he already was, they could picture it when he takes off his helmet, eyes devoid of any sort of life, the kind of eyes that basically told everyone "Abandon hope all who enters".

"Demon and goblin quests only," he said oh so stoically but that wasn't what bothered everyone, his voice sounded like he just gave up on all hope, they couldn't tell but there was that certain hollow tone in his voice, aside from that he said demons first! Not goblins!

Demons! Not goblins!

Suffice to say when the siblings left not a single one left their spot, including Cow Girl who was kilometers away from what's happening!

Every single jaw was open

And a fly entered Spearman's mouth

Yet he still didn't close it

Doom Slayer turned around to face the High Elf Archer, who was still shocked by Goblin Slayers words, they both made eye contact with Doom Slayer sticking her tongue out at her.

* * *

 **As per everyone's request I'll be making this into a series!**

 ***Low budget trumpet sounds***

 **I'll be honest with you all… I never planned ahead after I posted the first chapter, it never thought so many of you would like this, in the first six comments that I received five of them were telling me to make it into a series so here you go!**

 **Do take note though, this story will still be marked complete as I completed my intention, making a one shot, but that doesn't mean I'll stop making new chapters for this. Keep in mind that I'll only post when I feel like it okay? Thank you for understanding**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say, I hope you liked today chapter and I bid you all adieu!**

 **Peace~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon Slaying 2**

* * *

The full moons shone brightly in the night, nocturnal creatures had long since left their home in search for food, under their gazes was open fields with a bonfire burning in the middle, surrounding this bonfire were adventurers.

"…and then I said "that's a longsword!""

Heavy Swordsman bellowed a hearty laugh while giving Spearman a rough pat on the back, which was a bad idea as the soup that he was eating, slipped from his hands and fell towards the fire.

"You made me drop my soup!" Spearman said while glaring at Heavy Swordsman.

The burly man apologized and asked the Priestess for a second to which she complied happily, two days ago adventurers left and right immediately partied up with Doom Slayer, unfortunately not everyone wanted to join due to the risk of dying because of demons so only a select few joined; Goblin Slayer's party joined along with the Witch, Spearman, Heavy Swordsman and Female Knight.

Once the laughter died down all eyes looked at Doom Slayer who was just finishing her tenth bowl looked at said eyes with a questioning look, "Is there something on my face?"

"All I can see is the beauty that is in front of me," Spearman said.

"Wow, not even being subtle huh?" High Elf Archer said while slowly forming a grin on her face.

"Why must I be subtle? Beauty such as yours must never be subtle!" He said as he inched closer to Doom Slayer.

"Alright, alright slow down lover boy," Heavy Swordsman said while grabbing the back of his armor and pulled him back to his side of the bonfire.

"Are you going to answer that Doom Slayer?" Dwarf Shaman asked with a grin on his face.

Doom Slayer nodded and said a simple thank you followed by something that still surprises them to this day. "I already have my little brother though!"

"Erk…"

Goblin Slayer sat just across Doom Slayer with High Elf Archer and Priestess sitting beside this, fortunately no one saw anything suspicious about this, it's not like both females are slowly inching themselves towards the stoic man, it's not like they were trying multiple methods on how to get closer to him without being noticed… nope, nothing suspicious about having two party members roughly two inches away from their captain… nothing at all.

"That reminds me, Doom Slayer did you pack any weapons?"

Doom Slayer turned her attention towards the Female Knight, without the bun that was tied to her hair so that she could wear her helmet, Doom Slayer could see the long blonde hair that reached up to her upper back, she could also see how beautiful she is without the helmet.

"What do you mean? Of course I brought weapons,"

Female Knight gave a surprised look, "Really? I thought you forgot because I've only seen you without the weapons, by any chance would they in the carriage?"

"Nope I got them stored up right here," she said while patting her ample chest.

"So… you're a fighter?" Heavy Swordsman asked.

Doom Slayer gave an incredulous look, "I'm not fighter. I use guns and my fists!"

Heads tilted along with her little brother. She looked at each of them then gave a sigh of resignation; of course they wouldn't know what guns are. She allowed herself to show them her weapons, spending centuries in Hell taught her that bringing a pack for objects is rather cumbersome, fortunately she found a solution, during the invasion at Mars she managed to scavenge multiple upgrades for her Praetor suits in the form of chips, and one of these upgrades involved materializing and dematerializing large objects for convenient transfer.

"VEGA, could you take out my pistol?"

Around the bonfire, confusion spread when she suddenly talked. That confusion turned into shock when a deep mechanical voice actually responded to her.

 **++ Certainly ++**

Heads turned around in search of the owner of the voice, their search was suddenly cut off when something began to glow in Doom Slayers right hand; blood red particles trickled quickly in her hand and before they knew it the pistol was now resting on her hand. Sounds of amazement came out of adventurers except for Goblin Slayer, who was still sitting on his place unmoving.

"So you use a magical weapon?" Lizardman asked as he observed the weapon from afar.

"What are you guys talking about, this is not a magical weapon… it's a plasma pistol,"

She aimed it at the ground and held on the trigger allowing it to charge; steam came out of the weapon telling her that it has reached its peak, she let go of the trigger firing strong plasma that burned the grass and singed the ones outside the impact.

"Whoa, that weapon is amazing; do you remember who made it?" Dwarf Shaman asked.

"I don't know who made it; I just picked it up from the ground one day and used it,"

The adventurers sweat-dropped at the straight answer that she told them. The night continued uneventfully with only Spearman telling a tale about fighting a large worm a desert plain alone, unknown to most Goblin Slayer left the group for quite some time already, of course this didn't go unnoticed by Doom Slayer.

"Are you alright, Miss Doom Slayer?" Priestess asked.

"She must be too shocked by my amazing tale," Spearman said while flaring his bangs upwards.

"Um… yeah, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to take a walk" Doom Slayer said as she stood up.

"Sure go ahead, just be careful," Female Knight said.

Doom Slayer walked away from the group of adventurers and towards the carriage. As she continued to walk her mind thought about the sudden leaving of her little brother, being a big sister she could tell what's wrong with him… call it an intuition. When she finally reached the carriage she noticed Goblin Slayer touching the grass that were close to the horses, she placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward so that the right side of her face was just inches away from the left side of his face, she expected him to flinch but he didn't, curiosity filled her mind so she asked.

"What're you doing?"

"Checking for goblin tracks, goblins tend to be more active during the night,"

"Do you want me to help?"

"No,"

"Oh come one it's not that hard all I have to do is lift up the grass like this,"

She reached out for a tuft of grass only to be swatted by Goblin Slayer's hand, her face had a look of shock as she looked at her little brother and wondered why he did that, she never had the time as he stood up and walked away.

"What's the problem?" Doom Slayer asked standing up.

Silence graced the siblings and nothing but the sounds of cool wind and the distant laughter of their fellow adventurers. She stood still waiting for his answer, she heard him mumble something but she couldn't quite hear it. She was about to ask to repeat what he said when out of nowhere he pulled out his helmet revealing the face of a man who has gone through rough times with the scars that marred his face a testament to that, tears streamed down his face but the raging inferno in his eyes told her that he was not sad.

"Twelve years… you've been gone for twelve _fucking_ years…do you…do you know how hard it was for me!?" he breathed out.

It took a moment for her to realize what he meant; she lowered her head no able to meet his eyes. She gave a morbid chuckle then looked up at the night sky, "I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

She lowered her head to lock gazes with her little brother, gone were the cheerful visage on her face, what replaced them were tearful eyes that held sorrow and a sense of longing.

Not far from the siblings, shocked faces peeked out of the carriage, they never thought it was possible but here they were witnessing it, Goblin Slayer was crying… _the Goblin Slayer_ ; the bane of all goblins, the man who confronted everything with a calm rage, the man who had the guts to tell a general of the demon lord that a goblin is a bigger threat. They wanted to know more about the tension between the siblings but they knew that what they were doing was an invasion of privacy.

The adventurers left the family of two and went back to the bonfire.

* * *

 **Well this chapter, while short, was heavy to my heart and I hope I made you all feel the same, also a cookie to anyone who can guess who Doom Slayer was before she was Doom Slayer. Now for those of you who are yelling at me this statement.**

" **IMAGINATIONS, GOBLIN SLAYER DOESN'T CRY, HE'S A BADASS AND BADASSES DON'T CRY!"**

 **Allow me to satisfy your complaint with a simple answer; wouldn't you have felt the same way? Imagine yourself in Goblin Slayer's shoes and look at his struggles, if you have read "Goblin Slayer: Side Story Year One" which I have it gives you the depth of how hard he struggled alone. Then out of nowhere one of his sisters come up looking ignorant about his struggles as if all his hard work was all for nothing. Of course you would be angry, add it to the fact that he thought all his sisters died. That's a lot of emotional baggage.**

 **Now enough of this heavy atmosphere, allow me to answer some comments:**

 **websplorer: I only made some minor changes in the Goblin Slayer canon, Goblin Slayer still witnessed three of his family members get raped and killed… notice that I said family members, you piece the puzzle yourself hmm?**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: More of the story will be revealed soon.**

 **Well I suppose that's all the questions I'm going to answer, and without further ado I bid you all adieu.**

 **Peace~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminiscing**

* * *

 **2 nights ago…**

 _The quiet night breeze was the only sound that made itself known in the entire environment. On the plain fields two siblings locked eyes with each other. While one of them had an angry look the other had a sorrowful one, it was clear for both of them that there was some explaining to do._

" _I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Doom Slayer said._

 _Goblin Slayer stood from his spot unmoving, the tears that were rolling down his face finally stopped as he glared at his, supposedly dead, sister but at the same time waited for an answer. Both stood still for a while; the atmosphere in the surroundings was so thick one could cut it with a simple butter knife. The silence was finally broken when Doom Slayer took a sharp intake of breath and finally spoke._

" _You said I was gone for twelve years right?" she asked._

 _Goblin Slayer didn't say anything but one look from his sister told her that he was at least listening, with that in mind she continued, "I…I don't know where to start,"_

" _When you left," Goblin Slayer said._

 _Doom Slayer flinched at his voice. It was cold yet at the same time it burned; it burned hotter than the flames of Hell itself. She suppressed a chuckle that was threatening to come out of her mouth._

' _Demons fear me so much that they encased me in a tomb, I faced so many monsters that are even terrifying than the ones I've seen on this world… yet… I can't even bring myself to tell to him about my story,'_

 _Goblin Slayer still stood still from his spot waiting for his sister to tell him, tell him that she's sorry she wasn't there when the goblins attacked, tell him she was sorry that she wasn't there when both of his big sisters and mother were abused and butchered, tell him sorry and finally tell him where she had been the entire time he himself struggled for survival. His entire train of thought came to a grounding halt when she finally spoke._

" _I…I've been stopping the forces of Hell for eons now…" she meekly offered._

 _Silence graced the fields as both Goblin and Doom Slayer repeat those exact words that she said._

" _Forces of Hell…" Goblin Slayer said._

" _Y-yeah… you know… Demons and such…" Doom Slayer said._

" _Where was this battle taken place?"_

 _Doom Slayer flinched, despite the monotone voice that he gave it was loud and clear the he was demanding, not asking._

" _A-at Hell itself,"_

" _For eons?" the younger sibling asked._

" _W-well eons are kind of vague…" she replied he tone going slightly high in an attempt of lightening the mood._

 _Not a single word came out of Goblin Slayer's mouth; instead he turned around and began to walk away._

" _W-wait, please you have to understand" Doom Slayer shouted._

"… _I understand,"_

" _Y-you do?"_

 _Goblin Slayer turned around, the anger was gone, and what replaced brought a huge chill down Doom Slayer's spine. The eyes that replaced his anger were ones that are of ice. "You forgot about us…"_

 _This wasn't what how she wanted it to end, she tried to diffuse the already rising misunderstanding when he spoke again, "You were so focused in killing Demons that you forgot that you were supposed to be protecting us,"_

" _I-I did try to protect you all," she weakly protested._

" _Where were you when the goblins came knocking at out gates? Where were you when they burned our village down?" Goblin Slayer asked stepping forward._

" _WHERE were you when Maya, Alice and Mother were raped? WHERE were you when they were butchered by the same goblins when they were done with them?!"_

 _Doom Slayer stepped back as she was almost face to face with his little brother, "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS HOMELESS AND STARVING? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I ALMOST DIED TRYING TO ESCAPE THE VILLAGE?!"_

" _I…I was," Doom Slayer weakly said._

 _Goblin Slayer didn't let her finish as he backed off and began to walk away… not before leaving a few words that even the solid Hell-forged armor couldn't protect._

" _I don't know you… you don't know me… we never met…the Head Paladin that I knew is dead,"_

 _Each phrase was like a burning stake hitting at her very heart but the worst was the final phrase that even a million Cyber Demons and Spider Masterminds couldn't muster to do._

" _You shouldn't have come back… it's better for both our sakes,"_

 _Doom Slayer dropped the helmet that was on her side as she watched her little brother walk away from her. The feeling from the legs suddenly disappeared as she collapsed, still staring at her distant sibling tears fell from her face as she quietly sobbed under the moonlight._

* * *

The entire party was quiet they're already at the Demon Spire but that was the least of their problems,, the gathered party was giving incredulous looks at Doom Slayer.

"I-I'm sorry but could you repeat that again?" Female Knight asked.

Doom Slayer scratched her shoulder in embarrassment, "I decided that I should leave the party now…"

"Why? Is it because of the demons? If your scared don't worry I'll protect you," Spearman said puffing out his chest while putting a thumb on his chest plate.

Doom Slayer waved both of her hands, "No! It's not like that! It's just that something came up that needs my attention,"

"But we've already reached our destination, to go to where you're going might take some time" Heavy Swordsman countered.

"Aw thank for worrying but I assure you it's alright… besides…it's better this way… _for all your sakes…_ " she said.

The group looked at each other and shrugged, they all came to an agreement and thus allowed to let Doom Slayer go. She was about to walk away when she turned around and waved the party goodbye

"Thanks guys… it was nice meeting you all!" she said.

No one could tell except for Goblin Slayer that the tone on her voice was rather forced.

"Everyone… please take care of my little brother okay?"

"You bet Doom Slayer," Spearman said while patting Goblin Slayer's back.

Doom Slayer gave one more look before walking away, never to be heard or seen from again…

* * *

 **I'M BACK EVERYONE! Terribly sorry for the sudden absence… turns out coke and laptop don't mix well… never mind I got a new laptop and I'm catching up on everything. I apologize if its short but please understand I want the whole conflict between both siblings on hold for good reasons that I'm not going to tell you as it will reveal more of the plot. Now without further ado let's get to the comments!**

 **Watstha: well… you still read it inceasingmy read count so I could thank you for that.**

 **Wacko12: because that would derail Goblin Slayer lore. I want you to know that this story is more heavy on Goblin Slayer rather than Doom as the only Doom I've ever touched is the 2016 DOOM so yeah I'm not really well versed in the lore just bit and pieces of it.**

 **Firefang099: thanks for the positive comment! Hope I could live to you expactations!**

 **AGuyWithAStory: I'll answer you questions in private as they are more specific but please refrain from asking too specific questions… I'm hoping you would enjoy the entire story without knowing something in advance so I'll answer you questions vaguely, thanks.**

 **Delta prime2: Goblin Slayer's big sister was off to fight demons… during his youth where else silly!**

 **Evowizard25: Thanks for sharing you opinion! Hopefully I can vomit out chapters quicker now that I have a new laptop.**

 **Guest: please mind that Goblin and Doom Slayer's** _ **family**_ **was slaughtered…**

 **BakaOniisan… WAIT A SECOND BAKAONIISAN… *composes*: I hOpE To LiVe To yOuR eXpEcTAtiOns! (Nailed that meet and greet)**

 **Territorie: I'll be honest making Doom Slayer, Goblin Slayer's mom was the first thought that came to my mind but then I chose the sister route.**

 **MorohtarSingod: Thanks for you opinion… as for the rank question, why does he need one? SHE'S THE MUTHAFUCKIN DOOM SLAYER! SHE DOESN'T NEED A RANK. THE RANK NEEDS HER!**

 **Bergholt Stuttley Johnson: Master Chief being a girl is a curse and a blessing… respect the Chief.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the view count!**

 **Dekuton: your review is too specific. I'll talk with you on private but don't expect me to reveal most of the plot, just some simple questions.**

 **LONE RANGER 97: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minutes Passed, New Upgrades**

* * *

A loud roar resonated along the chaos that's happening on the space facility that was built one of Mars' moons: Phobos. Hellfire erupted from the ground as the Archvile showed its rage towards a particular woman. Funnily enough between the two of them she's the one teeming with more rage.

Doom Slayer looked at her latest prized possession; the Crucible. After roughly three or so hundred Hell time years, she had managed to track down the bastard robot Samuel Hayden. And when they met eye contact all the rage that had accumulated all those years of searching him finally came out. She was so blinded by her rage that she didn't even remember tearing the walking tin can piece by piece.

But right now, that's not important.

All because of the corrupted robot's greed Hell has been unleashed again and from the looks of it they're trying to board the spaceships so that they can have a free ticket to the home of humanity. Frankly speaking she didn't care for that, what she did care though was the Archvile that was in front of her.

"I could have sworn, I killed you years ago," she said hiding all that rage in an almost innocent voice.

The demon could only roar in anger as it cupped both of its hands then released at large torrent of Hellfire in her direction. Dodging just at the right moment she took a moment to look at the effects of the attack; the place she was just standing had merged with the moon's soil, metallic floors were _vaporized_ at the sheer heat not even giving the time to melt. Finally assessing the most prominent threat in her life she brought up the Crucible and channelled all that argent energy that was stored in her new suit.

The Crucible suddenly blared revealing a holographic like blade that represented the power she borrowed from the once glorious city Argent D'Nur's wraiths. She gave it a few test swings.

"This sword can kill demons? It weighs like a feather!" she exclaimed mostly to herself.

While she was talking the no one in particular the Archvile finally had enough and prepared for another torrent of Hellfire. Doom Slayer saw this and charged towards the demon intent on bringing down her wrath upon it.

Unknown to her knowledge the Archvile was only buying its fellow brethren time. Enough time to create a new portal to the place that was invaded by this so called 'Demon King' eons ago.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The sick sound of a sharp weapon cutting though flesh echoed in the empty halls of the Demon Spire. Goblin Slayer's party has been walking upward a flight of stairs for a while now, while he didn't complain about this, others were more vocal about it.

"When are we going to reach the top!" Spearman yelled.

"Soon," was all he said.

"You said that hours ago! We've been walking up this set of stairs ever since!"

Initially when the entered the Demon Spire, they thought it was going to be simple but then came the swarms upon swarms of goblins, while they were taken care of easily Goblin Slayer knew then and there that there was something wrong. This started the who debacle of finding the cause of his problem. After ploughing through bodies of goblins, hobgoblins and shamans they finally found it or at the very least close to what they're searching for. It came in the form of stairs.

With new formed vigour the party ascended the stairs in hopes to find the source of his problems only to discover that the flight of stairs didn't seem to end. Goblin Slayer stopped forcing the others to also halt their advances. Spearman was about to give another complaint but before he could get a word in Heavy Swordsman place his hand behind his shoulder. Looking back, he saw the serious visage of the Heavy Swordsman. it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

His normally immature look turned serious as he propped up his spear getting ready to engage what's coming soon. The group continued to climb more alert than before.

* * *

 **Back in Phobos**

Doom Slayer impatiently stood in the elevator. Killing the Archvile actually took some time but in the end, she managed to kill said demon by throwing it in front of the BFG 10000 just as it was about to fire, that being said she was quite confident of herself that the demon won't be coming back from the dead anytime soon.

The elevator lights suddenly flickered this was followed by a sudden violent jerking. While unfazed by what's happening, "I've been buried alive once. I'm not going to wait for millennials for someone to wake me up again,"

Looking up she spotted a hatch that was sealed tight, it didn't matter as she had simply used the blades on her new gauntlets to carve a new "hatch". Exiting the lift, she looked up to see some imps burning the cables with the Hellfire that was on their hands. Unfortunately for them thought they didn't even manage to cut the last cable as they were both turned to paste when the Doom Slayer fired her gauss cannon at them.

Switching back to her shotgun she looked for an alternative way to go up. The opportunity presented itself when she decided to cut the cable holding the elevator. As soon as the connection was cut she immediately grabbed the cable that was going up taking her along while the lift fell to the pit of the facility.

A short ride upwards later she finally found herself at the very top of the facility, the top floor was literally painted with blood, gore nests lie here and there and in the centre of it all a very large portal. A trail of Argent energy coming from the gore nests connected to the portal that could easily transport two to three Barons of Hell all at once. Demons littered the top floor ranging from the Cacodemons to the Pain Elementals, on the ground dozens of Imps were moving here and there some were even accompanied by Hell Knights. Three of each muscular and bladed Barons of Hell, finally Arachnotrons scaled the wall with their plasma weapon on rest but ready.

An imp's screech made itself know to her left but she didn't pay heed to it but her super shotgun did. "My oh my what are you demons plotting this time?" she asked in a tone that was like scolding a child for stealing the cookie jar.

If the demons didn't hear the blasts of her super shotgun, her voice surely did. All head turned to face her. A moment of silence graces the entire facility. It was broken when Hell's Bane spoke.

"So…are we just going to stand here or not?"

Every single demon in the room gave their respective war cry. Inside her helmet, the Doom Slayer gave a manic grin, "VEGA, activate my berserk reserves,"

 **+Activated+**

The following events that transpired were nothing short of bloody.

* * *

 **Demon Spire**

The party finally reached the top of the stairs and what greeted them were bodies upon bodies of dead goblins. While they had seen cases where bodies of these monsters would pile up, they never thought they would see it in this scale, the number of corpses that were seen were enough to make a wall out of it.

"Noise," Goblin Slayer said.

The group stopped and listened to their surroundings. It was faint but they too could hear it. The rattling sounds of metallic armour. Creeping across the hills of corpses they quietly looked for the source of the noise, they found the creator of the noise in the form of a trembling goblin sitting in the corner. As usual Goblin Slayer was about to attack it when out of nowhere High Elf Archer stopped him.

"Take a moment and look!" she whispered.

Listening to her the group observed the goblin, from the looks of it there was something that made the monster act so scared. The goblin took notice of them and started to approach them. While this would have prompted the goblin killer to take out his weapon and kill his target.

But right now, it was different, the goblin was approaching them without any sort of weapon, when it was finally within arm's reach of Goblin Slayer it slowly took out a knife to which no one reacted but still kept alert for any sudden movements, it slowly reached out urging the Goblin Slayer to take the knife. The quiet man took the knife and wondered what to do with it. The green skin took his wrist with its two hands and slowly lead it towards it throat. While weird he would give any chance to kill a goblin but this particular goblin was somehow unsettling him.

Because it was smiling

The ugly smile that graced its face both confused and unsettled the adventurers, its clear that this particular monster wants to kill itself but couldn't do it. So, it thought that it would be better to die by the and of adventurers. Goblin Slayer obliged to the goblin's wish and plunged the blunt knife towards its throat. It writhed for a bit but finally stopped still wearing that manic smile.

At that point Goblin Slayer's party thought of the same thing

"What the hell is going on here?"

The left the now dead goblin and continued to search. Unknown to them a blood red aura started to flow out of the goblin.

Its fingers twitched.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE LATE BUT LIKE THEY SAY:**

" **BETTER LATE THAN NEVER"**

 **Now some of you might be wondering where the hell was I? well I was at my relatives' house celebrating Christmas and my birthday, aside from that the more serious reason is because I'm sorting thing in my life right now; my mock exams are coming soon and I still have plenty of things to catch up, this resulted in a very poor management of time.**

 **I was having trouble balancing between studying and doing what I love. I hope you all would understand.**

 **Now enough about me. Lets me answer some comments!**

 **dekuton: Thanks for reading chapter 4. Allow me to ease you concerns, I'm not letting this fic go anytime soon, truth is there's so many things on my plate right now and even after your reading this that its been difficult to manage between writing a new chapter and doing my priorities.**

 **Tankred: "But dear brother you're still too young to understand what I'm saying… stick to slaying goblins okay?"**

 **Evowizard25: You have waited long enough, here's the next instalment! While I know it's not a lot I intend to put the most exciting part in the next two chapters.**

 **Malgrath: When did I ever said that this story is finished? Please read the author's note on the first chapter.**

 **Guest: thanks for that information!**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, for the next two chapters things will become interesting!**

 **Peace~**


	6. Chapter 6

**They Are Rage, Brutal, Without Mercy**

* * *

"Orcbolg!" High Elf Archer said while running up to the armoured man. While the man, in particular, didn't respond to her call she knew that he was listening.

"Listen… about your sister," she said cautiously while gauging his reaction. While he didn't react negatively, he didn't react positively either and that unsettled her.

"I don't know what's the problem between you two. But whatever it is make sure you forgive each other okay?" she said while continuing to look for clues in the room that they ended up in.

"No," was all he said.

"W-what did you say?" High Elf Archer asked hoping she misheard him.

"I'll never forgive her," he said coldly.

"And why do you say that?" she asked a little agitated. at this point, she stopped looking for clues and focused her attention on him. "She's your big sister!"

"Not anymore,"

"And pray to tell what make you say that?!"

"None of your business," he simply said before turning around and walked to the opposite end of the room.

No one spoke to him after that entire argument and he didn't even utter a single word the entire time they were in that room. The resident archer, on the other hand, couldn't help but repeat what he said about his sister over and over in her head.

She was born with three sisters and each of them a prodigy on their own skill; one could connect to the deepest parts of nature and accelerate its healthy growth, another would have a marksmanship that she could only dream of and the other could talk to the creatures of the forests as if they're old friends. It was obvious that she drew the short end of the stick when it comes to skill, she had been compared to her sisters, day in and day out until to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She should have lashed out at her sisters for being better than her, she should have shown her discomfort for all those times she was compared to them and yet she didn't.

Because despite her shortcomings they were always there to comfort her. Whenever she was ridiculed for not being good enough one of them would approach the ridicule and tell them off; there were even some moments where her sisters were challenged and that would always come out on top. During one of these challenges did she finally realize why they're doing their hardest to protect her.

They love her, her sisters didn't care for any of her shortcomings. What mattered to them is that they're family and they should always watch each other's backs. Through thick and thin they would always protect each other. When that realization came to her she finally started to improve.

So, it was obvious why it troubled her when Goblin Slayer suddenly said that he doesn't consider Doom Slayer to be his sister, unfortunately, she and the others didn't quite hear their fight the other night they only thing they knew that night was that even the usually stoic man could also cry.

"We may have found something," Female Knight said while Priestess walked with her.

All the adventurers approached them and looked at their recent discovery. It was a small pentagram that was made with blood plastered on the wall, the others would have asked about the significance of finding an unsuspecting pentagram.

"Have you all notice that in the entire room there are marks carved across the walls?" Female Knight asked.

"Yeah so what about it?" said the Heavy Swordsman.

"No, I think you're missing my point," Female Knight said while rubbing the sides of her helmet in an attempt to reach her temples.

"The only bloody mark," Goblin Slayer said, joining the conversation.

Female Knight nodded, "Precisely, this simple bloody pentagram is the only one in this entire room,"

"And what makes this so interesting?" Dwarf Shaman asked.

"Aside from the obvious, there's also this unusual energy I'm feeling from it," said their resident archer.

"What kind of energy?" Priestess asked.

"I don't know to be honest but the energy it's giving off is familiar, I just can't put my finger on it,"

"We keep searching," Goblin Slayer said, leaving the group and continued his search.

Eventually, the others went back to looking, despite Spearman's protests. Meanwhile, Hight Elf Archer had another thing that's not stuck to her mind.

" _I could have sworn I felt that energy somewhere…"_ she wondered to herself.

 **Phobos, Main Facility**

The already bloody room that house the teleporter could not be anymore bloodier, corpses that were torn apart from their bodies scattered the floor and the horrid smell of burning corpses soared through the air. In the middle of this traumatic room stood the Doom Slayer who had just finished putting a shotgun shell in an Imp's torso.

The pellets that were in the shell tore the demon's abdomen and made their exit through the back showing the entire room its insides. Ducking just in the right moment she had managed to dodge a wave of flame that was created by a Baron of Hell. Switching to her Rocket Launcher she turned around and aimed it to the Baron of Hell with the intent of paying it back, just as the rocket left the launcher she immediately switched to her Super Shotgun then rushed towards a Hell Knight that was just about to jump and smash the ground.

The Hell Knight saw this and changed its attack from a ground pound to an empowered right hook to the Doom Slayer's face, just as the fist was about to hit her she ducked dodging it, then she stood up and with one hand pointed the super shotgun in the Hell Knight's face and pulled the trigger. The upper body of the demon was nothing more than an abstract painting on the wall, if Leonardo Da Vinci were to look at this art he would name it:

 _Rip and Tear_

Doom Slayer lowered her shotgun and took a moment to check the newest mess she had made; the portal was slowly being turned on and there were still some Barons of Hell and Arachnotrons present. Removing the spent shells in her Super Shotgun and replacing it with new ones she took a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.

The demons saw this as an opening and thought they could get the jump on her. Even _I_ the narrator have to shake my head at this sheer stupidity. They really should have gotten the learned by then but unfortunately, their stupidity will be their undoing. Rolling her shoulders, she charged the wave reminding them why they should fear the one that bared the title "Hell's Bane".

Just as she was within arms reach a Summoner suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped its arms around her, then teleported. This all happened so fast that it took her a moment to realize that she was tricked. The Summoner's arms were literally and metaphorically torn away from Doom Slayer, after that she picked up one of the torn limbs and proceeded to violently beat the Summoner's face, unfortunately, the arm only lasted for a while before it was rendered useless due to the amount of abuse it had taken. Deeming the arm useless she threw it away and used her hands to grab both ends of its head and started to squeeze.

The head of the Summoner barely lasted a second before it was crushed then torn from its body only that for Doom Slayer to slam it on the ground and stomp on it, pulverizing it to nothing.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!" she bellowed in rage.

Looking around she noticed that she was at the very bottom of the facility again. This caused her rage to increase furthermore. She jumped then used her jump boots to reach the wall-edge of the facility then she unleashed the blades from her gauntlets and buried them along the outer wall. The blades that were Hell-forged sunk in the metal like a hot knife through butter. After that, she proceeded to climb the wall with rage as her main motivation.

She was tricked when they dropped that temple on her millennials ago, and the after effect didn't really turn out nice for the demons, so it was understandable why she was extremely pissed as she ascended the wall.

Meanwhile, as she scales the wall the portal was finally opened.

 **Dungeon**

Heavy Swordsman grunted as he cleaved a couple of goblin heads off, a few meters besides him was Female Knight who was trying her hardest to block the multiple swords that were banging on her shield. Meanwhile near the front of the group Spearman and Goblin Slayer were standing back to back as they too fended off the goblins that were coming in waves. In the back were Dwarf Shaman, Priestess casting support magic while High Elf Archer and Lizard Priest were stationed to protect them.

"Where are all these goblins coming from?!" said Spearman.

"I don't know!" High Elf Archer yelled from the back, she nocked three arrows and shot them towards the goblins, with the amount that was pouring down on them she didn't need to aim to know that those arrows found their marks. "But there's one thing I'm sure of!"

"And… what would that be!?" Female Knight asked while shoving the group of goblins off her shield.

"These goblins reek of energy that's the same as the bloody pentagram we saw two rooms ago!"

"Are you saying the pentagram and these gobli- woah, goblins are connected?" Heavy Swordsman asked while dodging one of the goblins that lunged towards his neck.

"It could be!"

"How do we stop it?" Priestess asked worriedly while she prepared to cast a **[Minor Heal** **]**.

"I don't know, in all my years I've never seen anything like this. My best bet would be to kill all of them or wait out until the effect of the pentagram wears off," she said.

"Then kill them we must!" Spearman said putting on a grin and charging the swarm of green-skins.

Without saying anything Dwarf Shaman used **[Stone Blast]** to create an opening for Spearman which he exploited. Standing in the middle, Spearman pivoted his body, decapitating multiple goblin heads.

"This better not end up like that last dungeon!" High Elf Archer said mostly to herself. She took out her knife and stabbed a goblin that was sneaking behind her. That was when she noticed something that put her off.

The goblin she stabbed was familiar, what made her come to that conclusion was the same stab wound on its throat that was made by their resident goblin expert. The hand of the goblin immediately grabbed her wrist. She tried to force it out but the grip was uncharacteristically strong, she gave a curse before calling out to the Lizard Priest.

The Lizardman heard her plea and rushed to her aid, he raised his claws and used it to detach the arm of the goblin, the goblin stumbled back and turned its attention to the culprit that took his appendage off. Only for its head to come off when the same culprit used his sharp claws to cut its head off.

"They're not goblins anymore. They're undead!"

"Undead you say!" Heavy Swordsman said before raising a fist and punched a goblin back.

"Cut their heads off to make sure they're dead, anything lesser than that won't do anything to them!" High Elf Archer said nocking new arrows and shooting towards three undead goblins.

With the new information, the party started to gain ground, the numbers of the undead goblins began to dwindle until there were only five of them, to which Goblin Slayer took the pleasure of killing. The group all gave a sigh of relief knowing that it was over, while they were resting Priestess was checking on their conditions

"Well… that was something," Spearman said.

"You can say that again, I mean undead goblins…" Heavy Swordsman said.

"That doesn't matter now… what matters is that we made it through," Female Knight said as she sat right beside Heavy Swordsman.

"I think that's enough dungeon diving for me today," Spearman yelled while slowly sliding down a wall that was painted in blood.

At that point, everyone voiced out their agreements. After a moment of silence, Dwarf Shaman was the first to stand up, he reached out a hand to High Elf Archer which the aforementioned gladly took, the others soon followed. As they started to walk outside the room Spearman spoke.

"Still… didn't that quest say that we were supposed to kill a Demon Lord or at the very least find some demons? We only fought goblins,"

"Maybe the Demon Lord was already killed but the village never received any news about it," Heavy Swordsman suggested.

"Doesn't matter. Goblins died. The village is safer," Goblin Slayer said.

"Ugh. Somehow, I kind of expected you to say that" High Elf Archer said looking unamused by their goblin-obsessed leader.

"Urk!"

The group of adventurers gave a laugh at Goblin Slayer's reaction, Priestess suddenly had an unsettling feeling. The feeling that something had happened under their noses. As they walked out of the large room. Looking around she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, everything looked normal.

That's when she finally noticed it

"E-everyone," She said her voice quivering.

The group stopped and looked back to their worried healer, Spearman was about to ask what was wrong when out of nowhere she pointed her staff towards the wall. The group looked at all had varying looks of shock at what they're looking at. In the direction where Priestess pointed was a stone wall, it would have been a normal stone wall if it wasn't for the large pentagram that was painted on the wall with blood, along the sides of the pentagram were lines of blood that connected to the ground, they traced the line downward only to see it split in multiple places but there was one thing that they were certain.

Each line of blood that they look at is connected to the bodies of dead goblins.

"What the hell?" Spearman asked more to himself.

Just when he was about to check it out something came out from the pentagram. Its colour was ichor black, it had the legs of a goat, its muscular arms looked like it can tear them apart easily. While the sight of the creature's body was something only a mother could love, it was the face that made it unsettling for all of the members of the party; its head was nothing more than a skull with a mouth, there were no eye sockets to be seen and neither were the body parts that were placed in them.

It surveyed the entire room, looking… no _hearing_ anything that was out of the ordinary. The entire party didn't move a single muscle and waited for its reaction while they were also trying to gauge it. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to gauge it long enough. For the creature had turned its hideous head towards them and gave out a roar that shook the entire room.

It balled up its fist and jumped up a surprising height. Its arm reeled back, ready to deliver it to the party.

* * *

 **A/N: Well how about that? A few minutes in and I've already posted the rewrite of this chapter. Of course, I apologize for my previous statement where I shouted at all of you this:**

' **IT'S FUCKING DOOM NO ONE SURVIVES A HELL INVASION EXCEPT DOOM SLAYER! I MEAN SERIOUSLY HE VOLUNTARILY LOCKED HIMSELF IN HELL WITH THE DEMONS AND HE PUSHED THEM BACK TO THE LOWEST LEVEL OF HELL, ALL BY HIMSELF!'**

 **Yeah, that was really embarrassing, but that doesn't matter anymore. This is a rewrite, and I feel better with this ending… *mutter* even if I have to redo the next chapters wholly.**

 **Speaking of changes… there aren't many changes in this chapter, all I'm changing is Spearman's death. Also did you guys like what I did with the Hell Knight? From what I can tell; Hell Knights are blind since they have no eyes. But they must have something similar to echolocation because how can they fight against Doom Slayer? The main difference is echolocation uses echo to navigate but Hell Knights aren't bats… from what I can tell, Hell Knights know that something alive is right in front of them but the difference is that they don't know whether that something is an ally or an enemy.**

 **That's why we all see them in the DOOM 2016 game as some sort of uncaged animal, I mean look at its behaviour when you play the game. It seems like they are just attacking for the sake of hoping to hit Doom Slayer (But they don't know it's the Doom Slayer because their blind, all they know is that something is right in front of them that is shooting at them).**

 **Well, I've said my piece. Tell me what all of you think of this chapter and as always I'm looking for constructive criticism!**

 **Without further ado let us get right back into the comments!**

 **[Before rewrite reviews]**

 **dao maa meo:** **Thanks for the compliment! I hope to live to your expectations!**

 **ptl:** **the adventurer's reactions would be nothing short of amazing!**

 **[After rewrite reviews]**

 **dekuton:** **Thank you for being mature about your answer to that particular reviewer. And about your complaints about me not having edited your response to me… I'M SO SORRY! I'll be sure to make it look nice next time!**

 **The Big Pickle:**

 ** _(March 4, 2019)_**

 **WELL TOO BAD I WANT TO STAY ALIVE *DODGES ANOTHER THROWN ANVIL***

 ** _(April 28, 2019)_**

 **Erm… you can't do that… uh… pianos are not allowed in this place… please?**

 **Zealot24:** **Ugh… sorry about that allow me to explain. You see, when I first started writing this fanfiction, I wouldn't think it would become a series. Initially, I was going for a one-shot but it appears that there are people who prefer this to be a series. Who am I to deny them? If they like it then I will deliver some more! I placed the 'completed' tag because I had done my original objective: 'complete the one shot'. But if it does make things confusing, I'll change it to incomplete.**

 **Just a Crazy-Man:** **Thanks for the feedback! I'll try not to disappoint you in the next chapter!**

 **Technology Might:** **First off, love your name. And second, I agree with the Doom Verse having a better chance due to their superior tech but then again look at it this way. Even with all of that superior tech alongside them they still got annihilated – not because they don't have the tech or the manpower no they have elite guards with them – no. The reason they got destroyed is that they don't have a common enemy to direct their problems. Unlike the people of the Goblin Slayer universe, they have other enemies out there that are keeping all of the races from slitting each other's throats in their sleep.**

 **Why do you think other races can co-exist with one another? Sure, they might have severely lacking tech but when all the races in the Goblin Slayer universe are pitted against one enemy, they become very formidable, an example of this would be that Goblin raid where Goblin Slayer had to ask other adventurers for assistance.**

 **Guest:** **If the Demon Lord you are talking about is the Demon in the manga then I'm afraid not… I won't say anything else because it would be spoilers but if you're interested in learning my reason why then feel free to PM me.**

 **MorotahrSingod:** **Here is the first rewrite I hope you enjoy it!**

 **That will be all!**

 **Peace~**


	7. Chapter 7

**But You, You Will Be Worse**

* * *

The sounds of grunts and loud explosions echoed inside the Demon Spire. The rampaging Hell Knight was relentless in its attacks. To make matters worse, that damnable portal summoned two more. One of the Hell Knights that came out of the portal charged Priestess and Witch only to be tackled by Goblin Slayer. Of course, due to the size difference between the goblin expert and the demon from Hell; Goblin Slayer could only make the being stagger rather than get thrown off balance.

Disregarding the two females who were at the back lane of the party, the Hell Knight turned its attention to Goblin Slayer. Energy welled up around its fist and without even saying a word, the Hell Knight charged Goblin Slayer with the intent to kill. Prepared for the incoming attack, Goblin Slayer dodged it the moment the Hell Knight swung its arm at him. Quickly righting himself, he brought out his short sword and sliced the demon's leg. To his surprise, the Hell Knight didn't even flinch at the attack despite the slice a few inches deep. Raising its good leg, the Hell Knight kicked Goblin Slayer square in the chest.

The kick was so hard that it dented his armour. Fortunately, he wasn't short of breath because aside from the steel chest plate, he also wore leather underneath followed by chainmail. Recovering from the kick with a backwards roll, he was forced to dodge again when he looked up to see his opponent already in the air – both arms raised and teeming with energy in an attempt to crush his entire body. Rolling to the side, he narrowly avoided the attack. He sheathed his short sword and pulled out two throwing knives. With a precise flick of the arm, both knives buried themselves underneath the Hell Knight's chest. Yet, still, the demon persevered and charged right for him.

Meanwhile, on another side of the area. Spearman and High Elf Archer were also busy dealing with another Hell Knight. Nocking another arrow, High Elf Archer let it loose. The arrow flew true and hit its desired target. She would've been glad that her shot had landed, the only problem was the fact that the arrow she shot was not the first arrow she used; the body of the Hell Knight was somewhat similar to that of a porcupine. Only instead of a pointed end, it was just the end of the arrow.

"Ah, damn it, how much more can this guy take!?" High Elf Archer complained.

High Elf Archer could count twelve arrows stuck on the demon and yet, the demon still fought Spearman without any hindrance whatsoever. The Spearman, however, showed a surprising amount of agility despite wearing armour. He dodged in ridiculous angles and attacked the Hell Knight with light strikes rather than stabs.

"Keep on shooting, I'll keep it bu- GUHUOH!"

Unfortunately, his skill could only take him so far as the Hell Knight managed to hit him in the gut. Now, usually, Spearman would be able to walk off such an attack… usually. The punch that hit him was charged with energy, therefore, making the hit much more effective. The pain travelled across his entire body and forced him to let go of his weapon. The Hell Knight raised both of its arms to finish Spearman off only for it to be disrupted by a **[Dragon Tooth Warrior]** which was summoned by the Lizard Priest. Disregarding Spearman, the Hell Knight turned its attention to the summoned warrior.

"We'll help you guys out once we're finished with ours!" Female Knight shouted.

Out of all of the three Hell Knights that started attacking the group of adventurers, the most heavily wounded Hell Knight would be the one fighting against Heavy Swordsman, Female Knight and Dwarf Shaman. Said Hell Knight was only operating at half of its strength but that didn't mean he was no longer a threat. The demon swung its arms around in a wild rage hoping that it would at least kill one of them. Its wild rampage made its way towards Female Knight. Seeing the attack, she raised her tall shield and braced herself for the incoming attack.

She knew that the demon hits hard. The only problem was that she didn't know how hard. When the Hell Knight slammed both of its fists down on her shield the entire attacked rocked her entire body. What made things worse was the fact that the slam had managed to dislocate her shoulder arm. Hearing her scream in pain, the Hell Knight was invigored. Applying more of its weight on her she started to collapse slowly; first, she dropped her sword to support her dislocated arm, then her legs buckled and slowly went to their knees.

"RRAAAAAARGGH!"

Before the Hell Knight could even crush Female Knight, Heavy Swordsman came up from behind and stabbed it from the back through its chest. Like a lumberjack, he proceeded to pull and push the sword downward. The Hell Knight screeched in pain as it was slowly sawed to half. Eventually, the sword made its exit through the side of the demon leaving a curved cut that started from the chest and went down to its side. The Hell Knight slumped but turned around to address the Heavy Swordsman.

"Damn it, why don't you just die already!" Heavy Swordsman yelled.

He brought his sword up and brought it down with extreme force. With the Hell Knight's weakened state, it never managed to block the blow that struck it right on its head. The Hell Knight weakly grabbed the sword. Unfortunately, with the large blood loss from the open wound and the major brain damage it never got it out and finally gave into to its wounds. Heavy Swordsman didn't need to wrench the sword away as the whole weight of the demon did it for him. Not even taking a single break, he made a beeline towards Female Knight who was clutching her shoulder with a slight grimace.

"Are you alright?" he asked with slight concern.

Female Knight nodded. "I just dislocated my shoulder, that's all… come on, we need to help them,"

Female Knight tried to stand up but was stopped when Heavy Swordsman's hand landed on her good shoulder, "I'll help them out. You need to rest… I'll go get the healer for you,"

Female Knight tried to object but she never managed to as Heavy Swordsman was already making his way toward Goblin Slayer's group.

* * *

It was over, one of the hardest fights of their lives finally came to an end. Of the three Hell Knights – one was bisected another sported plenty of stab wound and riddled with arrows due to the works of both Spearman, Lizard Priest and High Elf Archer. Another was charred due to the Witch's spells with some damage done due to Goblin Slayer's wide array of equipment.

As of right now, they were all checking each other for major injuries that could become a detriment to the mission. Aside from Female Knight's dislocated shoulder – which wasn't hard to heal – no one else seemed to be in extreme need of medical attention.

"I guess that's all there is to it," Spearman said, finally regaining a part of his energy. High Elf Archer gave him a look of doubt, to which he noticed. "Come on, you have to be crazy to think that those three were not demon lords… I mean the power they used against us seemed pretty legitimate,"

"And you would know how strong they are… how?"

With an arrogant grin, he answered the High Elf's doubt, "That's because me, him and the big guy fought one before," He said as he pointed right at Goblin Slayer and Heavy Swordsman respectively.

Double taking, High Elf Archer gave Goblin Slayer an incredulous look, "You took Demon related missions before?!"

Without any word, Goblin Slayer gave a silent nod, "Forced to join,"

Hearing the reason, High Elf Archer calmed down, "So you were forced to join… I guess that's understandable,"

"Would it be… weird if he… did other missions?" Witch asked the High Elf.

"It's nothing like that… it just sets me off whenever he does missions that aren't related to his moniker you know? He's always 'Goblins are bad', 'Goblins must be exterminated', blah blah blah," High Elf Archer explained with her voice going monotone whenever he impersonated her group leader.

Dwarf Shaman gave her a nod of acknowledgement, "I have to agree to that, it would be weird if Beard-cutter were to go take requests that didn't even involve a single goblin,"

"Urk!"

High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman's teasing, along with Goblin Slayer's reaction elicited a laugh in the entire party. Once they were done laughing, they finally decided to collect the bounty from the lord. With ten gold coins individually, they all started to think about all the things that they can do with the payment. Alcohol, clothes, repairs, potions and other things that could be bought with money.

Unfortunately, these fantasies were stopped when a loud humming noise resonated from the portal. Turning around, all party members immediately readied their weapons. Spearman for his part looked slightly irritated.

"Alright… what demon is coming out this time? I doubt there is anything that comes out there that we could… not… handle…,"

As Spearman spoke, his words of irritation slowly turned to astonishment as he saw what came out of the portal. It was four meters tall, it had two horns that looked read to skewer any unfortunate victim, its face marred with anger. Its body was pink in colour but don't let that distract you from the ripped muscles that rippled across its body. Both of its hands pulsated with green flames and with each step it took with its goat-like legs the entire area shook.

A Baron of Hell

Cold sweat slid down on all of the adventurers as their new adversary stared down on them like nothing but ants meeting a boot. The Baron of Hell looked around its surroundings only to find three bodies of Hell Knights. It didn't take long for the Baron of Hell to put two and two together to realize who caused the death of its knightly order. With an angry roar that made the entire area quake. Just when the adventurers thought that their new enemy was enough the portal hummed yet again and came out two Barons of Hell only this time instead, they were a meter shorter and instead of pink skin, its entire body looked like molten lava. In replace of hands that burned of green flame, two-arm blades that emanated intense flames

The adventurers prepared themselves for what might be their last adventure.

Might

For despite their unluckiness to face off three Barons of Hell with two of them up in flames. The god of their world deemed that they should be spared and are to be killed in another day.

Just when all of them were preparing for their imminent doom something long shot out of the portal and grazed the cheek of the non-flaming Baron of Hell. This seemed to stop the tension long enough as that long thing attached itself on the wall just behind the adventurers. Upon closer inspection, they have all concluded that what came out of the portal was nothing but a long metal chain with a golden grapple attached to the end.

Then all of a sudden, the grappling hook started to vibrate. Then as suddenly as it had appeared the grappling hook retracted back. All eyes traced the hook only to see something small come out of the portal. That something latched itself on one of the flaming Barons of Hell. Then out of nowhere, hands grabbed both horns of the Baron of Hell and with a surprising amount of strength, twisted the entire neck a hundred and eighty degrees.

Surprised by the sudden death of their brethren, the two remaining Barons of Hell quickly regained their composure and attacked the unknown entity. The flaming Baron of Hell, cleaved its arm and out came a wave of flame while the normal Baron of Hell threw two balls of green flames. But it seemed that the adventurers' new ally was faster than both attacks. The grappling hook from earlier was shot out and latched itself on the wall behind them again. The grappling hook began to vibrate and rattle as the figure – which they saw looked humanoid – was dragged towards them.

The hook on the wall retracted back and the person rolled on the ground and stopped in between the adventurers and the two Barons of Hell. Standing up to its full height the group finally took some time to look at who the person it.

She wore a familiar green armour. Though it seems like there were some changes; her shoulder plates and gauntlets had two different colours: on her right was green and on her left was a dark metallic brown. Two changes they all noticed were her exposed biceps and the small tube attached on her left shoulder swivelling around – looking for potential targets. Her boots were slightly darker than they were before but the one thing that barely changed at all was the helmet and the obvious symbol engraved in red on the top left part of the forehead. Finally, on her hands laid a double-barreled weapon that had a grappling hook attached at the bottom.

Despite these changes, it didn't take long for all of them to recognize who the person in front of them was.

"D-Doom Slayer?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well? Did I give Doom Slayer a wonderful entrance? I'm sure I did… I bet all of you reading are probably squealing in delight with her back in the fold. And if you're not… well… I guess you can do it… for me… please…?**

 **Also… FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO UPLOAD, I HAVE BEEN LAZY AND PROCRASTINATION GOT THE BEST OF ME! PLEASE, DON'T THROW PIANOS OR BRICKS!**

 **In any case, I hope all of you like the newest chapter and I have to say; this rewrite is better than the last one. Also, fun fact, I forgot that Witch joined the group of adventurers, I only found out again after reading the whole story from the start.**

 **Did all of you also find the number of demons coming out of the portal an acceptable amount or was it too much for Goblin Slayer and his party… probably too less even. I think that the demons that came out were just the right amount, while the premise of DOOM is basically 'one vs many' I think that too much 'many' could just make the entire chapter too cluttered. The 'many' doesn't even have to be an amount, it could also be quality – hence why I chose three Barons of Hell rather than fifty Imps.**

 **How about the Hell Knights fight? Was it a good fight scene? We're the injuries sustained by the adventurers too less or too much?**

 **As always, constructive criticism is always wanted and if you want to debate on the matter of demons of DOOM vs humans of Goblins Slayer, please make it a mature debate with no such toxicity. Without further ado, to the reviews!**

 **AGuyWhoReads:** **I would have to disagree on that. While the demons in the Goblin Slayer universe are strong, they aren't as strong as the demons of DOOM. The demons of DOOM had conquered plenty of realms and worlds before the Doom Slayer – heck even before the Doom _Marine_ – put a stop to what they were doing. On the other hand, the demons of Goblin Slayer had never even stepped out of their plane… at least from my knowledge; I didn't read the light novel but still, I doubt they would even have the knowledge of other realms aside from their version of Hell (Unless their Hell is interconnected with DOOM Hell which I doubt is).**

 **On a final point, the Demons of DOOM even have the Titan, a demon with massive power and that wasn't strengthened by machines. Granted the Titan is dead, it still a good factor to measure the strength of the demons of DOOM.**

 **Thanks for the feedback though, I wouldn't mind more debates like these.**

 **BakaOniisan:** **I agree, this ending is much better. A few days after I killed Spearman a wave of guilt just pressed on me telling me that the ending didn't suit well. Now, I don't even regret this rewrite… also… keep calm alright, your kind of freaking me out here…**

 **dekuton:** **Surprisingly, I have no counter for your point. The Demons of DOOM will indeed have to work a little harder when they want to conquer the world of Goblin Slayer. With all the magical related points you gave out it would be harder to conquer it.**

 **But that doesn't mean the demons play clean though. While there are these magical enchantments that increase the resistance against the demons of DOOM that doesn't mean that there is enough for the whole world of Goblin Slayer. The Demons of DOOM plays dirty, giving temptations to humans who are more susceptible to their influence. And it's not like the kingdom has enough soldiers and adventurers to cover their entire land which means that the demons could also influence outlier villages that have smaller guards or even no guards at all like say… Cow Girl's home village.**

 **Oooh, did I just drop a hint there?**

 **Primordial Inscriptor Z-09:** **Reading this review also made me realize that you are correct that the chapters from the beginning were inconsistent. While I could make an excuse like saying:**

' **Goblin Slayer was still processing the fact that his sister was still alive'**

 **I know that would be lazy writing. Alright, I shall consider your review… I shall do some changes in the first few chapters so that the flow of the entire story is something befitting. But do keep in mind that I have to finish the chapter after this chapter before I start rewriting the whole story because I already have a plot for the next chapter. Don't worry I won't forget the rewrites… I hope.**

 **Doom X goblin:** **If you're worried that I left this story to die… don't be. I just have a horrible upload schedule. In any case, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Holy crap! It's been a damn long time since I read your review and I hope that my replies are satisfactory.**

 **That will be all!**

 **Peace~**


End file.
